


复式优雅

by ClothArt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 反转情节, 意识流, 文艺, 自设性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothArt/pseuds/ClothArt
Summary: 清水系文手下海处女作，教练车新手上路目标是纯粹，文艺，童趣，快乐无任何猎奇癖好与黑暗情节，无任何刀请放心食用-希望你能看得开心-
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Master & Servant - Relationship, Senior & Junior, 同龄知己
Comments: 2





	复式优雅

**Author's Note:**

> 非独幕剧，含插叙与意识流，含一些反转  
> 不适部分可适当跳过，意识部分意会即可  
> 希望能高高兴兴看到结尾

哗啦啦——

哗啦啦——

您醒了吗？

不知是何处泉水拂草而过，流入山涧，也不知何物窜出，踏叶而行。静谧的草枝被眼前的云朵拨开，骄傲的阳光灼在皮肤上，痒痒的，懒懒地催促。

怀中的空气化作柔顺的风溜弯而去，她的拢紧双臂，却扑了个空，暖风轻笑着在她腰间别了花儿，带着朝阳的漾意轻抚耳畔：

> “早上好，彤宇小姐。”

腹部又暖又凉，她伸手摸去，摸到了阳光，额上还悬着一枝沾着露水的青菊。眼前的浅色发丝挠得她直痒痒，她轻轻拨开，却被一双纤细的手捏在半空。

> “啊早上好，布艺，这张床太软太舒服了所以……”

她揉着睡眼，年轻女仆弯下腰，一只手放在胸前，另一只手像接过信使的信件一般接过了她的起身。

> “嗯？哪有主人和下人道歉的呢。”

小姐笑了起来。

> “起床永远这么有仪式感，彤家人果然是拓瓦最幸福的了”

今天是春季的最后一个星期一，是神明给予拓瓦人最后祝福的日子，也是人们回归生活的日子，无论是一国领袖还是教会信徒，都会带着不舍告别短暂的春假，迎来季度之末。

年轻的学生们即将穿戴整齐，返校迎接激动人心的季度检阅公布结果。

小姐此时已经穿戴完毕，一席天蓝色的宫廷裙加黑橙相间的绶带，随时能够出入任何正式场合，这是小姐一贯的作风，不过今天参加检阅的不是她。

> “布艺的头发好漂亮啊。”

小姐站在椅背后发出羡慕的声音，轻抚手上如纺织宝藏一般的藕荷色长发，同时熟练地将它们分股，编起，聚拢，在指尖拉出细长的花蔓来。

> “彤宇小姐过奖了。”女仆闭上眼享受脑后的传来的气息，只有小姐的一切才是令我仰慕的。”

少女从背后探出脑袋来，望向镜中的她。

> “彤家崇尚完美，一切按我的标准执行，那么我的布艺也会是完美的。”

彤宇小姐做完发型，将布艺带到试衣镜前，清爽干练的粉格校服与及膝裙，精准对称的黑白领结，一尘不染的皮鞋，闪闪发亮的家徽，崭新得就像刚从橱窗里走出的女孩。

> “你之前的发挥都很不错，现在学校里很受欢迎嘛，今后保持下去，所有的人都会愿意和你聊上几句，朋友多得如野花一样遍地开，真令人羡慕啊。”彤宇用手指掸了掸布艺肩头并不存在的灰尘。“等你凯旋而归。”
> 
> “我会加油的。”年轻的女仆默念道。

翠色的贵族校园里，朝气蓬勃的男女围湖而坐，将手中的鲜嫩的树叶折成三角形的小舟，推入涟漪中，大喊着某某人的名字。叶舟上撒着葡树的种子，不一会就会引来鸟儿啄食。

午间的钟声如信号般响起，鸟儿惊动而飞，巨大的涟漪打翻了所有的小舟，少年少女们迎着刺眼的阳光奔向钟楼，白色的衬衫如风帆般汇向塔下的阴影。

布艺不紧不慢地靠墙走着，她是学校里有名的模范学生，过去三学期的当届第一，再拿三次就可以比肩过去的传奇旷课生彤宇了。路过的同学都会友好地和她打招呼，她也一一挥手致意笑脸相迎。

> “这次也是布艺最优评吗？”
> 
> “听说二班的伦同学也挺厉害的，但是还是布艺最稳，毕竟蝉联三届。”
> 
> “那当然，毕竟彤家的一直都能请到私教，说不定布艺以后能超过彤宇呢。”
> 
> “谁知道呢，布艺可是全年全勤，彤宇没来几回就毕业了。”

当榜单一亮出来，布艺理所当然地仰起脸去看最上面的金色字体——排名高的好处就是名字挂的高，不需要排队就能看到。

咦？

有人发现了第一名的是三个字的学生，布艺立刻警觉地望去，是个陌生的名字，但确实是三个字，不管她揉几次眼睛都只能看到三个字，而不是两个字的她。

> “第一位 伦柏爱，春学季第二位，布艺……”

她颤抖着念着陌生的名字，所有一切都在瞬间消了空。过去一年的荣誉，蝉联三届的记录，如今都像被淬火的铁升起雾气般朦胧颤动。只是在这一瞬间，某种东西在众目睽睽之下被踩了下去，成了王朝宫殿的废墟。

午间暖风波动着她脑后的发丝，仿佛早晨彤宇小姐温柔的手指。

> “等你凯旋而归。”

这缕回音被记忆捕捉到的一瞬间，她的神情便再也不完美了。

> “恭喜你，布艺，这回也考得不错。”

未见其人，先闻其声，银质口琴一般磁性的声音回荡在图书馆里。暖橙的幕布拉出屋檐的阴影，遮住木质长廊的尽头。

巨大的天文仪背后，一名穿着浅镉绿长裙的少女倚在长沙发的一侧，用手托着头望向门口的女学生，面前鲜艳带着留白的油画还未完成，长桌上整齐地放着工图绘具，茶几上的方糖一颗未减。

她慵懒地转过身来，摘下沾了颜料的白手套在空中挥了挥，示意女学生在她身边的沙发坐下。

女仆将包挂在椅背，拘谨的地正坐于沙发另一侧。

> “万分抱歉，彤宇小姐……”

彤宇用光滑的指甲敲敲自己这侧的扶手，布艺滑着皮面将身子挪了过去，夕阳的温度还留在表面。忽然，彤宇毫无征兆地一把拉住她的手，将她瘦小的身子像提拎着野兔一般牵了过来，轻放在自己肩头。

> “没关系的，我都知道。布艺可是我身边最优秀的姑娘，也是我最得意的门生。”彤宇用手指轻轻梳着布艺的长发，“不管是在学校中的表现，在同龄人中的人缘，还是这令所有女孩嫉妒的藕荷色发泽，比起过去的某位叫彤宇的‘旷课大王’都有过之而无不及。”

彤宇将手搭在布艺的肩头，用手指沿着校服上的条纹向下划线，光滑的布料发出难以察觉唆唆声，从指间传来的触感告诉她——这个女孩在发抖。

> “十分抱歉，我辜负了小姐的期望，这回没能延续。”
> 
> “算了算了”，彤宇从后抱住布艺，将她娇小的身躯放倒在自己怀里，“我知道，伦柏爱是么，没怎么听过的名字，大概只是一时超常发挥的幸运儿罢了，可不是你的错。”

布艺扑通直跳的内心安定下来，她长舒一口气，闭上眼，紧绷的身子舒缓下来，似乎就要在彤宇的怀里睡去。然而下一秒，耳边传来了一句话语，如幽深溶洞中从钟乳石上滴下的水滴，破开黑暗的镜面 ，留下空洞而躁动的回响。

> “奖励归奖励，但是不诚实的坏孩子，我也要给予她一点点惩罚哦。”

布艺睁开眼，差点滑落下去。彤宇挽住布艺的腰，将她的脑袋枕在自己的大腿上。

> “你可知道我为什么很少去学校”。

彤宇低头凑上脸来，微凉的左手捏在布艺有些婴儿肥的小脸上。布艺的耳根逐渐变得通红，两人的脸部贴的非常近，彤宇小姐温柔的气息都被她颤动的双唇捕捉到，贪婪地吸收下去，化作情炉中的柴火。

> “小姐天资过人，传统教学的流程对您来说过于繁复冗长，您还有更重要的事要做……”

彤宇用手指将垂下的发丝拢入耳后，夕阳的光线透过纤细的发丝照在布艺的脸上，将她泛红的脸颊上又添了一分火热，彤宇浅浅地笑，装作要吻在她的唇上，却忽然侧过脸去，吻在她耳边。

> “我失去的，你万万不可失去。”彤宇故意将气息分多次吹在布艺因兴奋而敏感的耳边，她不禁因痒痒的刺激而叫出了声：“彤宇小姐…您渴望的同学关系，以及校园生活，由我布艺来分享给您。”
> 
> “小小年纪这么懂事，我果然没有看错你。”彤宇用两指捏住布艺校服上的领结带，如抽丝剥茧般打开橱窗少女的上身防备。

修身的制服分开两侧，摇摇欲坠地挂在初发育的微微隆起上，如未阖的门扉，只需一阵风即可拨开这层脆弱地掩饰，展露自然的核心宝藏。

彤宇抚摸着布艺光滑的脸颊，拇指温柔地剥开她的衣领，接着一只手娴熟地抽出少女带着体温的蕾丝内衣。少女健康白嫩的肌肤便如此暴露在庭院前，在倾洒的暖霞中显得甚至有些通透，小小的隆起随着加快呼吸一起一伏，鲜活的角质充满了青春生命独有的惊喜。

彤宇不禁对自己的好眼光感到得意起来，除了胸部还有待追赶以外，这骨架仿佛是按自己量身定做的一般完美，以至于只要亲近一次就会让她放下所有贵族的戒备，与另一个自己分享一切。

是的，就是这样，学园生涯在她身上延续了，我的青春还没有结束。

彤宇将手平放在布艺的小腹上，停顿几秒，等她气息平稳后突然漫不经心地撩动两下，让她再次紧张起来，同时手指不断向上，如涌动的江风迎入秋天的山陵。

> “彤宇小姐，这里是图书馆，不可以再继续了，会发出声音的。”布艺强装镇定，谁想到彤宇的手指一下子滑到山峰最敏感的地方，让她一个痉挛差点叫出了声。
> 
> “不用担心，这是自家的图书馆，没有外人会来”，彤宇将手指插入少女的腋下，从侧面拨动着她的副乳，“即使是府邸里的仆人，也只有你被允许直接来见我，因为你是我唯一的，最好的朋友啊，布艺。”
> 
> “布艺……很荣幸，能……成为小姐的交心朋友。”

少女急促地喘着气，看着彤宇小姐的指腹拨弄着自己鲜红饱满的乳首，时不时还在虎口捏出一块至白的区域，轻咬着唇不让自己叫出声来。然而小姐看着她越是强装镇定的样子，就越是变本加厉，此刻的彤宇用正湿热的舌尖抵住那块白色的乳房，沿着不存在的盘山小径，向着峰顶盘附而上。

> “今年是哪一门没考好呢？”
> 
> “今年考了天地文，万生理，国本语，以及符文学……啊，请不要直接舔头部，我还没准备……”

布艺叫了出来，她的聚精会神回忆过程突然被一股强烈的神经刺激打断——显然是彤宇小姐故意而为。

> “怎么会等你准备呢”，彤宇慢悠悠地说道，伸手打开沙发底下的一个暗层，只见沙发突然下沉一截，而边缘又出现了新的座位，“记住，完美的女性可是能从容应对一切的，要时刻保持优雅才行。”

说完，彤宇仿佛变魔术一般褪下她的外裙，将它和布艺的校服一起理平挂在茶几旁的衣架上，接着将布艺的书包平放在桌前的手边，啪嗒一声解开陈旧的金属扣。

> “要来块糖吗？”

彤宇俏皮地问道，一边用银质的镊子搅动着咖啡杯边的糖块，发出粗碎而诱人的声音，布艺仰起脸来，点点头，彤宇却突然将盖子盖起，看着布艺惊讶即使捉弄人的小姐，也是如此迷人优雅。而羞辱的表情坏笑着。

布艺心想着，望着彤宇小姐活泼的笑脸出了神，那修长如新禾的睫毛与星空般澄澈的眼睛，实在是难以将它们与任何不够通透的想法联系在一起。但在她略微低下眼瞥见自己不争气立起的乳首时，又羞耻地用手指去遮掩。

彤宇小姐脱下布艺的小皮鞋，将她的双腿都摆在沙发上。自从打开了刚刚那个机关，沙发的暗层也如舞蝶翅膀般展开，现在变得甚至比卧床还要大上一些。

彤宇也脱了拖鞋，踩在柔软的沙发垫上，居高临下地望着床上的少女。她膝盖微并，上身赤裸，淡色长发披散两侧，校服裙被提到了高腰位，裙褶如向下开的花朵一般展开，双脚上还整齐地穿着蕾丝白袜。

> “只是优等生的装扮，竟会这样性感”，彤宇小姐笑了笑，“这也是魅力的一部分，学校的大家不会知道的，这是只属于我们的秘密。”
> 
> “是的，我愿意把一切同彤宇小姐分享。”布艺放开了遮掩的双臂，握住彤宇的手。

门外天色将晚，落日的余晖浸染天空，夜色逐渐从上方插入，渗透，用冰冷的热情炼烤晚霞，留下冷暖交织的倒影，在远方的山脊奏响春日后期的恋歌。

彤宇小姐侧躺下来，凝视着膝边的少女。布艺无法看清她的神情，却能捕捉到一尺外的热情。

完美的女性可是能从容应对一切的——也正是如此，她便欣然闭上双眼，下一秒，温热的触感从干燥的唇边传来，点亮了眼帘中每一颗星，突如其来却也是如期而至。

过了不知多少秒，两人才从共享呼吸的姿势中解脱出来，喘着粗气，彤宇的衬裙也微微发湿，被汗液贴在背上，布艺的裙扣全部解开，彤宇将裙摆沿着她的大腿褪下，洁白的内裤被夹得很紧，底部已被甘泉浸润了一片。

> “你很敏感，小布艺，你的欲望和我一样强烈。”
> 
> “没有小姐的赏识，我一介下人并不会享受到被疼爱的感觉。”

布艺用双臂搂住彤宇的脖子，等待着爱意交汇的瞬间。彤宇看着她急不可耐的样子，也兴奋了起来，她感觉到身体内部在逐渐变热，有某种黑夜之外的渴求在等待着她的释放——是比天边的霞光更璀璨丰富的存在。

> “但是你的惩罚还没有结束，我们来补习一下知识吧，布艺。”

彤宇伸手摸向她的书包，布艺不知道彤宇要做什么，她的欲望无法被中止，小姐健康挺拔的乳房支起柔软的衬裙，若有若无地展现内部诱人的景象，布艺的双手隔着光滑的布料在空中捕捉着彤宇曼妙的身姿，下一秒便将脸埋向她裙下。

> “你的文具还挺可爱的嘛，这么多粉白色的小动物……唉，停停下”

彤宇望着布料上鼓动的隆起，轻轻拍了拍，浅色的脑袋满足地探了出头来了。

> “第一问，国本语，描写寒冷的诗句？”

说道秋冬季节，过冬节时，彤宇会和彤宇一起买过冬的衣服。虽说夏装因为胸围差异，二人会错开一个尺码，但是对于冬装的棉袄与斗篷，两人可以买同一尺码。对于府邸的其他人员，看到包的严严实实的两位少女，装扮与身材都并无明显差异，想要区分实在是很难的一件事。她们白天在外逛首都的学堂与集市，晚上一起望着远山的积雪与冰封的湖面泡澡。

即使是在上流社会中，也很少有人能用这么奢侈的供暖设备，毕竟是拓瓦一国之大公，府邸会常常接待外宾，并不会受到烧煤限制条例的影响，也因此，她们能泡很久很久，直到全身放松，甚至神情恍惚，才恋恋不舍地回房上床。

冬天最幸福的事便是在温暖的被窝里裸睡了，小姐对她非常熟悉，这是陪伴着她长大的一具身体，能够放空一切去对待的跳动之火，如果枕边没有另一个熟悉的温度，公主的卧铺未免在凛冬的雪夜显得太大，太空了些。

> “答不出来今晚不可以回卧房，哼哼”，彤宇坏坏地笑着，用手指摩挲着布艺的大腿，“你最近变得这么拘谨，肯定背着我干了坏坏的事情……答案呢？”
> 
> “不……山帘瀑洞情无驻。”

布艺一边回答着一边伸手摸向自己小腹，她被彤宇小姐挑逗了这么久，股间早已如躁动的浅海，情欲的浪潮一阵一阵拍打在理性的沙滩上，恨不得深海的火山能够立刻喷发，将自己冲上岸边，尽情冲刷与吞没一切。

> “不可以哦，不可以自己偷偷做这种事，怎么能不经过主人允许就先发情呢”，彤宇小姐抓住了她的手，“而且刚刚那句有问题，答案是山帘瀑洞‘青’无驻。”

彤宇伸手将布艺的内裤轻轻向上拽了两下，紧绷的布料勾勒出清晰的驼趾形状，在蕾丝的点缀下显得尤为圆润。因兴奋而支起变硬的小豆豆，只是被如此牵动几下，就将愉悦的颤抖括到了全身。

> “啊……啊嗯……”

她微微拱起身子，贪婪地索取更多刺激，双手紧抓着沙发的皮面，将腰部小幅度向下扭动起来。

> “啊嗯，是我擅自加了‘心’，让‘青’成了‘情’。”
> 
> “是么，布姑娘头脑聪慧，可惜用在了小聪明。”彤宇小姐将手指放在布艺大腿内侧，稍稍揭开了一点内裤的边缘，粘稠的清液便顺着白嫩的腿滴在沙发表面，“一定是因为青春期身体发育加快的原因，才会变得注意
> 
> 力难以集中了。”
> 
> “也难怪啊。这回丢了第一，肯定是没有好好休息，天天沉迷自慰了吧？”

彤宇一边假装责问，一边双手按在对方大腿内侧，将两侧皮肤向中间聚拢，因浸湿而变灰的布料顺势嵌入红润的缝隙中。

> “没有……啊嗯”

布艺闭上眼，一脸想要反抗的样子，但豆豆被间接挤压的刺激让她脑中的弦更加绷紧了，两片弧形羞耻地颤动着，双腿在沙发上躁动地扭动，白色的蕾丝袜在高级皮革表面划出无力的摩擦声。她用双手加大幅度揉搓着还未发育完全的乳房，充血的花瓣又挤出一小股露水，被打湿臀部传来阵阵凉意。

彤宇用两根手指蘸了清液，画圈轻轻涂在布衣的乳晕上，温柔地说：

> “不要这样粗鲁，会磨破了的。用自己的爱液来润滑一下再揉吧。平常可不要伤了自己，彤家的女孩即使在最脆弱时也是温柔优雅的。”说完褪下了少女最后的一道防线。

夜幕完全覆盖了天空与大地，门前院内暗了下来，府邸的外墙点上了橙色的白炽灯。一轮新月从背后升起，清光透过淡霭，屏着呼吸潜入黑暗。

黏答答的湿内裤落在图书馆门前的木地板上，砸出一声闷响，接着便是绵延不绝的细微娇喘声，在肃穆的黑暗城堡中回荡。

> “嗯嗯……彤宇，那里啊……”

布艺仰卧在沙发上，淡色的长发散乱在身后，双臂抱着一个酒红的靠枕蜷缩成一团，双腿钳着着彤宇的脖子扭动着腰，枕后传来呜呜的细咽。彤宇将头埋在少女的身下，有节奏地舔舐着裂隙，不时将灵活的舌尖翘上顶端，绕着情欲的核按钮做圆周运动。

抖动的幅度加剧了，彤宇将双膝跪坐下来，双肩扛起布艺的大腿将她的身子向上抬起，温热的花蜜沿着光滑的身体肆意流淌，扩散了整个冲击平原，将臀部打湿如初洗的水蜜桃。

布艺悄悄从枕后露出一双眼睛，白天迷人优雅地彤宇小姐当下正在自己的耻部贪婪地掘食着，只是看着便羞得上气不接下气。彤宇软软的黑色鬓发挠在大腿内侧，温软的口腔和敏感带传递着甜蜜的信息，她深吸一口气，忍了几秒，然后慢慢地绵长地突出。

喉咙深处情不自禁地发出无法听见的低沉抖动，脑中充满了幸福的场景。

人类能拥有这样的触觉真是太好了，轻柔，饱满而又温暖。

布艺情不自禁用双手抚摸着小姐的头，弓起身子将自己完全委身于这片刻的销魂。

身侧磅礴大气的天体仪，图书馆高耸深邃的内穹顶，穹顶侧阵列的古人，排队朝拜的信徒，掌握真理的神明，以及发着淡红荧光的，所有古老的人类智慧符形，一切庄严的伟大，无声的不朽，都在注视着她升入上层极乐的瞬间。

深海的浪潮打在岸边，奔涌的浪花将她抬起，浮动，跳动的暖气包裹着皮肉之躯，将镇定与安逸汇聚在群山环绕的血泉，注入骨髓。

哗啦啦——

哗啦啦——

你醒啦？

回到现实，朦胧的过客匆匆离去，留下无声的邀请。体内逐渐传来了某种陌生的声响，从遥不可及的低语变为婴儿般的啼泣，她睁开眼，皎洁的月光有些刺眼，薄纱般的雾霭已竟数褪去，留下澄澈的夜空。

> “小布艺，你高潮的样子好可爱。”
> 
> “我……我刚刚去了吗？”
> 
> “嗯嗯，我很惊奇，明明这才开始不久啊……这样敏感的身体，怎能让人忍不住开发下去呢？”

彤宇歪着头凝望着她，如出浴美人，她抓了抓被打湿的头发，忍不住转过身抹着眼眶。

布艺见状连忙起身坐起，抱着彤宇的肩膀道歉：

> “彤宇小姐，您在哭吗？万分抱歉，是不是我夹的太紧了，弄疼您了？”
> 
> “怎么会呢，只是眼睛里进了些水。”
> 
> “小姐不用逞强，我知错。”
> 
> 彤宇摆摆手，噗嗤一下笑出了声：“你知道你刚刚喷了多少，这个出水量，你是打算帮我洗脸吗？”

布艺尴尬地捂住眼睛，却被彤宇一把拿开。

> “你有没有尝过和自己接吻的滋味？”
> 
> “小姐什么意思？”
> 
> “你现在会明白的。”

说完，彤宇转过身去，布艺只听见清脆悦耳的，如同敲打玻璃一般的声响，下一秒，半张的嘴唇被对方堵住，仿佛空气也要被吸走。

“呜呜呜…”她一时没有反应过来，彤宇小姐竟然这么突然地吻她，这就是和自己接吻吗？令人费解。彤宇小姐好像刚刚才吻过自己的某处……等等！

> 她一把推开了彤宇，而彤宇好像还没有满足地样子，慵懒地笑着：“什么味道？”
> 
> “甜…甜的？”布艺不可思议地擦拭着嘴角流下的口水印记，“为什么会是甜的？”
> 
> “甜甜的女孩子，浑身都会是甜的，更不用说是花蜜了。”
> 
> “小姐，您又捉弄我了。”

布艺轻挠彤宇的腋下与后腰——她对彤宇最怕痒的部位了如指掌，就是闭着眼睛也能摸到小姐求饶，只是一般很少这么做。

> “学校里的万生理教过，人无法排出这种像糖一样的液体，一定是小姐趁黑动了什么手脚……难道是加咖啡的方糖粉末？为了老爷，我得给小姐一些教育措施。”
> 
> “教育？啊哈哈太痒了，停下布艺，坏丫头。”

彤宇被挠得笑出泪来，布艺很享受小姐这样没有拘束在自己怀中笑得花枝乱颤的样子，于是稍微加大了挠脚底与腋窝力度。

> “哈哈哈哈，啊…”彤宇笑的有些上气不接下气了，“你……你要是……不相信，自己尝尝看嘛！”

布艺鼓了鼓嘴吧，将信将疑，用无名指和中止指腹揉刮着蜜裂。刚刚高潮过的余韵还保留在体内，身体的敏感开关只要被打开一次就不容易合上。

只是轻微接触，便又引起了反射性的收缩。从指间传入小豆豆的电流般的欢快悦动被放大无数倍，自下而上冲击着脊柱升入高挂的丛云，在脑中奏响带着回声的前奏。

彤宇坐在身后，帮布艺支起身子，她偷偷瞄了一眼，那嘴角扬起的弧度和充满好奇与兴奋的澄澈眼神——彤宇小姐又在忽悠她做色色的事情，毫无疑问。

彤宇小姐从小是个害羞的人，做一切都会小心翼翼，自信心不足的她极度渴求褒奖，赞许与爱。不把一切做到完美绝不示人，时刻以最优雅的形态迎接外界，虽然评价极高却甚少外交，学校课程大多以自学和私教完成。因此即使到了毕业，同学们也很少甚到本人，封了外号“旷课大王”。这个荣誉称号并无贬义，毕竟整整六个季度，这两个金字都如同旌旗一般插在季度学业检阅榜的最高位，稳不动摇，即使后者也很难超越。甚至学院官方都把这个名字用金属刻成了小牌子，每次换榜时不用重新印刷，直接最上方往上一挂就行——现在还保存在府邸的图书馆里呢。

就是这样一个优秀得异于常人的彤宇小姐，在自己最亲的，她的父亲彤立宁面前都会害羞得说不出一句我爱你。大公看在眼里，于是当有介绍来年轻的随从时，立马关注起来。

最终这个从年龄，体格，智力，性格都很接近彤宇本人的少女——布艺，通过了实习，赢得了小姐本人的青睐。

作为大公独女，彤宇没有自己的后辈，甚至没有同辈，她渴望一个存在，能让人放下戒备陪伴着，给予她关爱，同时也让自己多年积攒的情感有一个对象可以宣泄，奉献，甚至牺牲。

布艺第一次在府邸里洗澡时，被大公府地下下的豪华浴场震惊了，高耸的立柱与白塔，繁复华丽的喷水雕像与壁画，摆着莲花装饰的主池，瓷砖刻着铭文的地板与墙壁，展示天空的玻璃穹顶，而蒸腾的白色水雾为场景更添了一分梦幻。只是任意找个角落打坐，都能让寒冷与疲劳在片刻间消失得无影无踪。

仙境也不过如此吧。

但是这场景太大，太空了，华丽的池子一个人用有些奢侈，脚趾激起的一点涟漪都会传到视线之外，让一些人感到十分没有安全感——比如布艺。

最终还是缩到了角落里，用镀铜的花洒进行冲洗，默念着诸如“下次再体验”之类。

当时浴室里有脚步的回音，布艺没太在意，以为是其他的女仆来了。

大概是来泡池子的吧，怎么会有人傻到这个角落来。

但声音越来越近，她每次回过头去，声音就消失，只留下头雕喷吐的水流声。

> “彤宇大小姐！你怎么能和下人同一时间入浴场呢？”布艺一见来者大惊失色，白色泡沫还堆在头顶，沿着刘海滑落，滴在眼睛里，“啊啊，彤宇小姐请稍等，抱歉我我失态了……”

彤宇并无责备，默默坐在了旁边的台阶上，时不时往布艺这偷看，对着她全身各处打量，发出意味深长的哼哼声。接着拧开邻座的，也旁若无人地冲洗起来。

彤宇将水流调到最大，闭上眼撩动着自己的刘海。她的头发是均匀的灰黑，比布艺略短，白色的乳房饱满而好看，在抬臂时发出的抖动短促而矜持，和她本人一样优雅。

> “小…小姐为什么会来这里？”
> 
> “嗯？”彤宇歪了歪头，却并没有投来目光，“因为这个点一般没有人，大家都回房休息了。”
> 
> “我家的浴室很棒，对吧。”
> 
> “非常的……简直不可思议，布艺一辈子从没见过这样壮观的地方。” 
> 
> “一辈子，你才多少岁啊。”彤宇噗嗤一声笑了出来彤宇终于转过身来，透过黑色鬓发的间隙隐约可以看到嘴角的扬起。还没等布艺回答她就自顾自地炫耀起来，“看起来像个小孩，虽然我也一样。”

彤宇让布艺转过身来，取下花洒冲在她身上，温暖的水柱均匀地冲在肩膀上，很舒服很想放松，但小姐这样直勾勾地盯着自己的身体，双手不知该往哪放。

> “你在偷看我的身体对吧，小布艺？”彤宇调小花洒站了起来，“让我看看你，不要动。啧啧，你果然也没有耻毛，是天生的吗？不愧是父亲帮我选的女仆……对了，你有听说过‘白虎克夫’吗。”
> 
> “克夫什么……”

布艺一时结巴了，彤宇小姐看着她不知所措的样子，不禁哈哈大笑起来，令人着迷的银色口琴式的嗓音回荡在天堂般的浴场里。

> “你依然有很多东西要学，让彤宇姐姐来教教你。”

彤宇小姐竟有如此开朗热情的一面，大概外面的很多人都从未见识过吧。

> “小姐为什么没有像其他人一样泡那些池子呢？”

彤宇表示池子很温暖，但她更喜欢花洒的触感，均匀细腻而有力，有种被抚摸的感觉。

> “你会用花洒吗？”

布艺并不知道彤宇这句话是什么意思，每个能直起身子的人谁不会淋浴呢，即使是喜欢泡澡的人，最后也是要用花洒冲洗一遍的。

只见彤宇用手掌打了少许肥皂，用泡沫涂满全身，接着便沉醉在花洒的世界里。布艺注意到，彤宇花了很长时间冲洗胸部和大腿内侧，并且不断地重复这个行为。现在却又停下来一动不动，如同倾听的雕像，与白塔融为一体。

即使同为女生，盯着别人的正在洗澡的裸体让布艺感觉十分不好意思，但彤宇小姐的身体真的很漂亮，是她喜欢的类型。

> “啊--啊……”彤宇的声音又慢到快，由低到高，昂着脖颈弯下背来，膝盖微微夹紧，嘴唇微张，似乎要唱出什么神圣而嘹亮的歌曲来。

她在笑？

> “小姐，您睡着了吗？”

布艺试探性地问，没想到彤宇突然举起手，将水压调得更大了。她面色潮红喘着粗气，发出若有若无地细腻吞吐声，布艺不知所措，走上前去，却不敢接触这具地位远远高于她的女性的裸体。

> “小姐，这已经是水流最大的一档了。”布艺焦急地提醒道，“这样强的水压会把身体冲坏的，您不能再冲洗了。”

女仆打算立刻关闭水龙头，小姐却一把抓住了她的手，放在自己的乳房上，布艺的脸熏成绯红，她能感受到掌间彤宇那莫名发硬的脆弱凸起，五指颤抖着不敢并拢，就这样僵在了半空。

不知过了多久，穹顶上方传来低沉的钟声，洁白立柱上的光芒不经意地变幻颜色，庄重的规则在无碍的空间回响，宣告了洗礼与欲望的终结。

> “小布艺，你明白了吗。”

彤宇的气息逐渐平稳，她撩开滴水的黑色鬓发，露出一种不同于先前的，随和而富有女性魅力微笑——那是布艺从未见过的幸福表情，寂静如黎明的湖水，饱满如初生的朝阳。放下所有掩饰的安逸与圆满，在宁静的片刻化作虔诚的信徒聆听教诲。

只是花洒而已，真的能给人带来那样陶醉的幸福吗？

> “该你了，来试试吧。”

布艺点点头，笨拙地学着彤宇的流程，彤宇在一旁支着脑袋，饶有兴趣地观看，无论被人盯着裸体还是盯着别人的裸体，都是很不好意思的一件事，在她家乡的每户人家都只使用仅供一人站立的小小浴间，不曾有过在偌大浴场

合浴的经历。

面前的长镜挂满水柱，倒映着少女朦胧的身姿，彤宇伸出手指画出一个笑脸，水珠汇集而下，竟成了一个哭脸。她从身后扶着女仆，让她对着镜子。

> “看得见吗？”

彤宇试探着问道，富有弹性的乳房抵在她的背部，布艺双手捂着眼睛，脑袋里充斥着紧张与兴奋碰撞的嗡嗡声，心跳快到似乎彤宇都能听见——已经无法集中精神了。

> “你自己拿着这里，小心一点，水流可以滋润你的良田。”

布艺对着镜子，小心翼翼地探索者，将水流从最小开始。

一股遥远而陌生的愉悦感从末端传来，深刻，鲜活，悦动，好似激活了第二个生命，迷人的穿透力足以将僵硬的身体浸润成它最柔软的模样。

> “嗯…嗯。

女仆十分惊讶，自己竟然情不自禁地发出羞耻的呻吟，柔情洋溢的陌生鼻音难以相信是发自自己，却像是来自体内的另一个人格。

她好像理解彤宇独自来此的秘密了。

> “嗯嗯，没错，你好像找到诀窍了”，彤宇开心地拍起了掌，，“我已经吩咐了其他仆人，下一次钟声响起之前禁止打扰浴场。所以，感到舒服就尽情地叫出声来吧，这是彤宇姐姐给你上的第一课！”

纤细的手指转动镜子边着旋钮，水流的速度嚣张地提升，氤氲的彩云升腾而起，地上的清流纵横四溢。

那一夜，是彤宇教她的第一课，也是她的性启蒙。

> “是无味的。”布艺意味深长地望着掩饰兴奋的彤宇，吮吸着自己的手指，“彤宇小姐，我尝过了，爱液是没有任何味道的，您刚刚是在消遣我。”

布艺接过彤宇的肩膀，对准彤宇的朱唇吻了上去。彤宇闭上了眼，丝毫没有反抗的意思，她享受自己的整个气息被滋润，也享受着唇齿被对方舌头撬开的快感。

> “小布艺，是我输了。”

布艺的舌头搅动着一小块甜甜的硬物，神情略微得意——这是她从彤宇舌床下发现的，这股甜意被彼此的柔软包裹着，在爱意的交流中化为甜蜜的余韵。

> “没想到彤宇小姐擅长这样的戏法，即使是学校万生理的老师也难以发觉吧。”
> 
> “过奖了，布妹妹想看更有趣的戏法，还是想要一堂更深刻的生理课呢。”彤宇挑逗地解开湿润的衬裙，“想要在完美中找到破绽可不是一件容易的事。”

按吩咐，布艺将彤宇小姐的衬裙挂在一旁的衣架上，起身时还忍不住搂了几下小姐柔软的腰肢。她的身体燥热万分，浅色的内裤早已湿成一片——天晓得彤宇是怎么能忍到现在的！

> “布艺，那么第二问……”
> 
> “第二问由您来作答。”

布艺一转攻势，按住小姐的肩膀将她放倒在床。她脱下彤宇的内裤挂在脚尖，身体跨坐在她的大腿上，彤宇惊呼一声，声音却在出口的一瞬间变得婉转而短促起来。

> “啊……布艺你这是？”
> 
> “您的气息有些不稳了”，布艺的浅色长发如瀑般垂散，她俯下身子，像小猫一样蜷抱着彤宇微汗的腰肢，开心地用脸颊蹭着彤宇柔软的乳房，“就让我来为您调整吧。”
> 
> “塘茉莉的花期，您还记得吗？”

布艺边问边贴着腰线向下摸去，彤宇小姐的身材很好，小腹两侧收着平滑的肌肉线条，髋骨的结构对称突出。她把手掌放在小腹上方不到半毫的地方，让随着气息微微拱起的肌肤和自己的掌心亲吻，然后欲拒还迎地分开。

> “夏季—呼…至冬季，每年持续……啊你干什么！”
> 
> “没有‘呼’哦，彤宇小姐。”

布艺头也不抬地继续对着彤宇的肚脐眼附近轻轻吹气，彤宇一个怕痒的人如何受得了这不按常理出牌的技巧，一个痉挛惊坐而起，却被早已有所准备的布艺提前按倒回去。

> “小姐，没有准备的反应可说不上是‘完美’啊。”

呼呼，彤宇兴奋地喘着气，身体因为出汗而更加湿润了。

> “不过是条件反射罢了，布艺不必大惊小怪。”

布艺的手指在三角平原游荡骚动着，拇指世界尽头的瀑布坠落而去。

> “既然塘茉莉的花期是从夏季开始，那为何这里的一朵能在春天盛开呢？”

布艺的手指摸着不存在的琴键，在彤宇柔软的大腿内侧演奏无名的乐章。彤宇的腿部肌肉敏感地收缩起来，积极响应着外界的序曲，身体内部血液与生命力交织汇集之处，欢快的旋律呼之欲出。

她渴望被爱抚，仅仅是在挑逗她人的过程中，她就已经跃上了理想与情欲的平台，手中的塘茉莉娇翠欲滴，只待天边传来一线温柔的暖光，便能应时绽放。

她的花期，是全季。

女仆找准了悬崖上的生机，如馋嘴的松鼠摘向发红凸起的雨后野果，树下精灵的门户还未关起，红润的禁地随着呼吸开合。守门的主人不见踪影，带着油漆的符号是它友善的提示。

过路的女仆带着她的松鼠滑下树干，停留门前。

那么我要解开封印了，彤宇小姐。

布艺将手指环绕着湿润的锁孔画下原始的图案，肉掌将山泉泼满开合的缝隙，手臂环住枝干，在她的耳畔念叨着情欲的咒语。

> “我爱你，彤宇。”
> 
> “不要叫小姐了，叫彤宇就好”
> 
> “嗯，彤宇，我爱你。”
> 
> “我也爱你，布艺。”

银色的口琴被高举于在雪山之巅，彻骨的寒风撕裂着温度与空间，麻痹与痛苦的伤疤落在旅者上伏的侧颊，湛蓝的宝石从天而降，碎裂凛空，扩散无穷。信使以天空的幕布展开舞台，于最近神殿的高度为人类敞开飞升的门扉。

鼓鼓热情涌动而出，虽然没有实体，但从她视线聚焦之处可以看出，她在释放凝滞的自己。布艺将手掌垫在她脑后，喜悦而平静地看着绚烂的烟花，在眼前绽放。

> “咚咚咚”

一阵不和谐的急促敲击传来，布艺瞬间打起了精神，而彤宇还沉浸在恍惚的梦境，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着缠绵的话语。

> “布艺，请问彤宇小姐还在图书馆吗？”

是府邸里别的女仆。

只听一阵阵开关的啪嗒声，昏暗的夜馆灯火通明，辉煌的水晶灯照亮了木色森林的每一处角落，少女们雪白的酮体一览无余。

布艺大惊失色，拼命摇着彤宇，彤宇也一下子清醒过来，她面色红润，毫不慌张，摆出游刃有余的表情。

> “不用慌，”她说道，“所谓完美就是时刻做好准备。”
> 
> “失礼了，我进来了。”

咚咚咚，硬质的鞋底敲在墨绿的地毯上，发出难以分辨距离的钝响。

> “请等一下，是小朱吗？”
> 
> “啊，布艺，你看到小姐了吗，能不能提醒一下她来餐厅用餐……”
> 
> “停一下！”

咚咚咚，脚步越来越近，近得离沙发只有两个书架，布艺甚至已经从书籍上方的缝隙中瞥见那移动压迫感十足的白色裙摆了。

> “请止步，小姐吩咐您不要再往前了！”
> 
> 嗒——

脚步声止住了。

布艺跪坐在沙发床高耸的铜漆椅背后，身体紧贴布面，浅色的长发垂在后腰，身边的彤宇同样一丝不挂，打着手语指挥她应对。

> “你就说你在当我的油画模特。”彤宇打趣地悄悄说道，手却不安分地摸向布艺的臀部。“不如就这样光着身子面对她走去，看看究竟谁会先不好意思……”
> 
> “都什么时候了，您还在开这种玩笑。”布艺一把拉开彤宇的手，将脑袋缩了回去，“我发色在灯光下太显眼，还是您自己和她解释吧。”
> 
> “是小朱？”
> 
> “啊，小姐晚上好，餐厅的各位已经准备就绪了，今晚的食材都是新鲜的，汤也快……”
> 
> “谢谢，但是请回吧，告诉他们我晚一点再去……”

彤宇用平时在外的语气一本正经地解释道，突然一只粗长的肢体伸入两腿间，略带粗鲁地摩擦她的敏感带。低头一看，自己仿佛长出了第三条腿。

> 布艺，你不要捣乱好不好

彤宇使了使眼色，布艺偷笑一下，略微后仰，将彤宇整个人向上翘起，一对玉兔挤压着椅背，差点就要翻出暴露在外。

刚刚解开封印的敏感门扉，一时接收到略带粗鲁地刺激，又滋润了欲望之花。

> 啊——

彤宇轻喘一口气，差点就要叫出声来，她努力屏住气，强行将那串不合时宜的娇媚咽下了肚。

小朱焦急起来，白色的裙摆原地打转：

> “小姐，小姐您没事吧，我去叫医生来？”

布艺能感觉到，自己大腿上方那一块温度最高的肌肤正被打湿，吸吮着，仿佛要被与彤宇的股间贴合在一起，将肢体融为一具。

小朱沉默了一会，此时主仆二人还隔着障碍偷偷寻着刺激。彤宇热情的另一张嘴如同吹口琴一般滑吻着布艺的大腿，留下一道不规则的痕迹，被明亮的水晶灯下照得晶莹剔透。

> “明白了，小朱回去禀报管家让厨师们撤下去，请小姐注意休息。”

白色的裙摆摇动着离去，消失在密集的书脊背后，哒哒的钝响渐行渐远，也让她们的胆子更大了起来。

上位的彤宇扭动腰的姿势逐渐加快，涨红的花瓣在洁白的肢体干上磨出淫靡的水声，在空旷的图书馆留下难以描述的回响。

深色的内墙，古朴的挂画，严肃的古人与睿智的谚语，以及闪闪发光的荣誉名牌，白色的肌肤交相摩擦，彤宇的呻吟缠绵不绝，一瞬间，她产生了极大地羞耻感，好像自己和彤宇在打着聚光灯的学术发布会场上，于众目睽睽之下玷污了知识的海洋，并使在场的所有的高尚存在被迫成为她们的观众。

> “小朱，能帮忙关一下灯吗，小姐晚上需要测绘星空图。”
> 
> “啊好的，二位请注意休息。”

彤宇双手扶着椅背，低着头加剧了摩擦，布艺感受到她的凸起，她的升温，以及内心即将破裂的野果。布艺在她的大腿内侧敲击着不存在的琴键，彤宇体内的音符应而悦动，随着血液冲击，奔涌，在终曲化为嘹亮的歌。

在小朱离开的最后数秒，彤宇摩擦的幅度达到了顶峰，抖动的双臂似乎快要无法支撑的躯体，一股明媚的力量冲涨着躯体，少女抬头仰望通向上界的玻璃穹顶，跃向休止符的上方，身体凝滞为灰白的雕像。在婉转柔情出声的一瞬间，被一只沾满爱液的手捂住了嘴，留下微弱绵延的呜咽。

沉重的大门缓缓关闭，头顶的辉煌倏然暗淡，无边的黑暗裹挟着不安与兴奋，充斥着整个时空。

> “彤宇，你真的不饿吗？”
> 
> “现在有某种凌驾食欲的渴望充斥着我，再说了，世上难道还有比布艺的身体更诱人的美食吗？”彤宇收紧了拥抱，用牙齿轻咬在布艺的后颈，“倒是布艺你，去了那样惊人的量，真的不会脱水吗？”
> 
> “只要和彤宇在一起，爱河便不曾干涸，比起脱水还是溺水形容我更贴切。”
> 
> “你真温柔，布艺。”

繁星优雅地闪烁，明月偏移了身位，从上空的玻璃穹顶探出好奇的脸，清冷的光辉倾洒在斑驳的床脚，为宁静的世界投下美好。

不会再有她人打扰，今夜是主仆的二人世界。

> “小朱说，让我们注意休息。”
> 
> “美好的夜晚才正要开始，怎么会休息呢。”

她们首尾相对，炽热的身体蜷抱在一起。四唇相吻，水声靡靡，爱意与情意黑暗中交织，传向无人的远方。

> “换你在下面吧，今夜星空很美，你会喜欢的。”
> 
> “这样就好，从你的眼中，我都看得到。”

彤宇拨开布艺浅色的长发，用清液浸润的手指，在她火热的背上画下星空的轨迹。

> “真想明日的钟声永不到来，和你做爱，直到永远。”

布艺转过身去，将脸埋在彤宇肩上，闭上了眼。

> “彤宇，永远陪在我身边，不要离开我”

她们变换位置，将敏感升温的地带贴于一处，融作一体。

> “你会回来的，我等着你，布艺小姐。”

火热的灵魂收为一处，黑色的帷幕落下尽头。

理性乘船远渡向星空的彼岸，淋漓的幸福洒满人间。

少女沉沉睡去，陷入温暖与吞没的安然，落入现实的云端。

……

……

哗啦啦——

哗啦啦——

不知是何处泉水拂草而过，流入山涧，也不知何物窜出，踏叶而行。静谧的草枝被眼前的云朵拨开，骄傲的阳光灼在皮肤上，痒痒的，懒懒地催促。

您醒了吗？

无快感与伤感，无疲惫与孤单，不知身处何地，也不知何处向行。

但当灵魂脱离深海，浮出水面时，一定是它最刻骨铭心的瞬间。

四肢无法动弹，腰肢无法坐起，仿佛躯干都是幻觉，即使拼尽全力，她也仅仅只是睁开眼。

睁开眼——

> “今天是四月二十二日，星期五，又是一个明媚的早晨。”
> 
> “琴大公早上来探望布艺小姐，她昨晚睡得很安详，还留下了口水，真希望能早日醒来，带她去尝尝她最喜欢的司碧林蛋挞……她曾经很喜欢吃这个。”

白昼裹挟着热浪，让她痛苦不堪。耳边传来了模糊的低语，虽然无法辨别其内容，但是很温柔，很温暖，让人安心。

这是她曾经熟悉的声音吗？

她尝试转动眼球，枕边站着一个灰黑的光点。对视良久，那个灰黑的光点颤抖起来，在视野中剧烈地跳动。

> “天呐，医生！医生——不不，得打电话给大公，不不，神啊感谢您。”

穿着黑裙的少女激动地抽泣起来，拼命拥抱着枕头上憔悴瘦削的浅色脑袋，颤抖的嘴唇不断亲吻对方的眼睑。

她的眼前又变为一片黑暗，如同夜色再度降临。但这陌生又熟悉的温暖，不知怎的让人久违地落下泪来。

致未来的主人

布艺，不，布艺小姐，感谢您回家，因为意识封锁症，您已经昏睡了两年。我不知如何形容我今天的心情，我想感谢一切我能想到的和不能想到的……总之您的父亲一定会收到一个大惊喜。

我是您的贴身仆人，我叫做彤宇。您昏睡的这两年由我照料起居，每天从早到晚，我都会陪在您的身边，让您不再孤单，不知您是否感受到了呢？每天睡前我都会读一些收集的故事给你听，整日睡觉的生活一定有些单调吧？有一天我向大公申请了许可，借用了您的私人笔记——不得不说您写的小故事有些劲爆，不过作为同龄女生我很能理解，夜深人静时偷偷帮你补完了后续读给你听，不知有没有丰富到您的梦呢？

您母校每个季度检阅结束后都有一些人会来探望你，毕竟你是提前休完了两年课程的天才学生啊，真令我羡慕！因为百分之一百的缺勤率而被同学称作“旷课大王布艺”——这个绰号甚至还被做成了名牌挂在榜单上呢，简直太有趣了。

恕冒昧，透过光线偷偷看了您笔记上‘不准拆开’的第一页，您说您从小就想当一名公主——祝贺您！您父亲琴公爵去年的季度检阅在拓瓦摘得桂冠，现在升为大公啦！现在您就是布艺公主，而我就是公主的贴身女侍！（后面半句不重要）

希望您早日恢复身体，等你完全恢复了，我们一起逛街买衣服，吃司碧林蛋挞，去大浴场玩水，以及……总之，世上所有我知道的好东西，都迫不及待地想要分享给您！

永远忠爱您的

_彤宇_

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里，布艺祝成长的各位美梦成真


End file.
